


Anniversary

by Thongchan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is sexy, Anniversary, F/M, How Sweet, Multi, Murdoc you damn pervert, short i know, why oh why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is your 4-month anniversary with 2D and you plan on celebrating the special day with your vocalist boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I had been listening to music and reading some Gorillaz/Reader fics and this popped out of my mind.  
> 2D is such a sweetheart, you know?? >///>  
> Damn, I suck at writing Murdoc's speech. I made him sound like pirate. =-=  
> Forgive me if this is rather lame and short =w=

You had been going out with 2D for 4 months. You met him at a cafe when you two had ordered the same food and drink and progressed talking afterwards. You recognized him as a vocalist of the band known as "Gorillaz" and you were a huge fan of the group, including 2D. You two decided to hang out as friends and you always support him and his band. After talking to him for almost two months, you two had fell in love with each other and decided to go out as boyfriend and girlfriend.

You gotten along with the members of the band. You and Noodle became fast friends after you two knew each others' love for anime and video games. Your relationship with Russell is described to be brother and sister type, since he always sees you as a little sister to him and is always fond of you. And last but not least, Murdoc Niccals. Your relationship with him was described to be rather neutral. You were fully aware that Murdoc was widely known for abusing 2D and had slept with two of his past girlfriends, Paula Cracker and that redhead woman that you cannot seem to remember (trust me, I don't remember her name either), so you were cautious about his motives. Either way, you found Murdoc an interesting dude.

Today is your 4-month anniversary with 2D and you were really excited. 2D was already out of the house, probably planning on surprising you with chocolates and flowers and possibly a diamond necklace or whatever you kept dreaming of. You asked Russell if he could cook you and 2D an anniversary dinner, which he happily agreed to. As you walked to the bedroom you shared with 2D, you were about to undress until Murdoc suddenly walks in without you hearing his footsteps.

"Ello, lass." Murdoc spoke, which scared you.

"Murdoc! D-don't do that!" You panted then remained calm. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, just wanted to congratulate ye' for yer 4-month anniversary with 2D." He spoke as his gaze was set on you.

"Oh, well thank you Murdoc. That's really kind of you." You smiled a bit before turning around. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yeah mm..." Murdoc stepped closer to you and grabbed your waist in swift movement. "I want to fuck ye'."

"What?" You frowned.

"Ye' heard me, I want to fuck ye'. Give ye' something reaaal nice for yer anniversary." Murdoc smiled wickedly as his long tongue licked your neck.

"Murdoc, let go of me, please." You told him.

"Why not, babe?"

"Because, I know what you're doing. You had screwed 2D over a decade ago when you slept with that awful whore Paula Cracker. You screwed him over again when you had sex with that redhead radio chick-that-I-cannot-even-remember-her-name. Now, you're trying to fuck me? I don't think so, Murdoc." You pushed him off of you and you glared at him. "Please leave my room."

"No!" Murdoc pounced on you, pinning you down to the bed. "It's not my fault yer too damn sexy. And I know ye' found me sexy too."

"No, I don't. I find 2D more sexier than you. Now, get off!" You struggled.

Murdoc ignored you as he leaned down to kiss your neck, before moving his head to your lips then your chest. Horrified at what he's doing to you, you managed to kick him where-the-sun-don't-shine, thus earning a painful grunt from him. You successfully pushed him off you and you glared down at him.

"Murdoc, I thought I found you as an interesting dude and sometimes funny. But after seeing how you are towards 2D and trying to have your way with me, you're a fucking asshole. You're real lucky that I haven't told Russell about what you just did, so he wouldn't kick your ass like a decade ago." You said as you helped him up to his feet.

"What do ye' even see in the little moron?" Murdoc asked you, as he kept his hands onto his privates.

"He has the voice of an angel and he's really genuine, unlike you. You took him for granted and I don't like how you always abuse him." You told him as you dusted yourself off. "Now, I suggest you leave me alone and I won't tell 2D nor Russell about what you just did. Got it?"

Murdoc kept quiet as he sighed in defeat and left your room. You were satisfied at his answer and he didn't bother you for the rest of the night. Later, you were dressed for your dinner with 2D and you were at the dining room, waiting for your boyfriend to come home. As you were playing Candy Crush Soda on your phone, you heard 2D walking in from the door and you quickly turned off your game. You brought out a warm smile as you watched the bluette male walk into the dining room with the flowers and chocolates.

"Ello, love." 2D greeted you with a smile. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too, angel cake." You greeted back. 2D blushed when you called him "angel cake" and gave you the chocolates and flowers.

"Sorry if I was gone for so long. I was trying to find you the perfect gift." 2D said as he sat down across from you.

"It's quite okay, 2D. No need to apologize." You replied as you smiled more.

"Anything happened while I was gone?"

You remembered your little confrontation with Murdoc in your bedroom when he tried to have sex with you against your will. You then shook your head quickly, not wanting him to know about what happened. "No, nothing happened at all, hun. Just I asked Russell to cook us our anniversary dinner and that's all, hehehe."

"That's nice. Good to hear, then." 2D said as he picked up his fork and proceeded on eating his dinner.

You sighed in relief as you picked up your fork and ate your food as well. Couple minutes later after you guys ate and chat, 2D set down his fork onto his empty plate and cleared his throat.

"(Y/N), there's something I want to give you." 2D spoke as he dug his hand into his pocket to pull out a little black box.

"Oh 2D, you don't have to keep dousing me with me gifts. Your love is all I need." You said as you saw the box in his palm.

"I know, but I want to give you something that had took all day to finish." 2D said as he opened up the box that revealed a two-tone diamond accent necklace that has your name written in diamonds on a 24k gold plate. The look on your face was breathless, as you couldn't stop staring at the beautiful pendant.

"2D! It's...It's beautiful..! It has my name on it written in diamonds and everything...! I...love it!" You squeaked as you fanned yourself, preventing not to faint in front of him.

2D smiled as he got up and went behind you, placing the pendant around your neck. He then grabbed your hand and brought you up, admiring the view of the pendant that was placed on you.

"You look dazzling as ever, love..." 2D said as you blushed in return.

"Thank you, 2D..." You gave him a hug and a kiss, to which he responded back. Moments later, you two pulled away.

"Happy anniversary, love..." 2D spoke with a genuine smile that reminds you of the angels.

"Happy anniversary to you too, 2D..." You responded as he lifted you up and took you upstairs to your bedroom, preparing to have more fun for your special day.


End file.
